


Silver Lining

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [395]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, turned into a girl!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is turned into a girl after BoNY.</p><p>mostly crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is still a dude in this.
> 
> Also, think of this as an AU where Phil never died, and everybody is happy and Loki is still a little shit who chose to get his petty revenge by pulling this prank.

Of all the things that happened to him, this was probably at the very top of his ‘Ridiculous Things That Happened To Me’ list, and with Clint’s life - that now apparently included fighting motherfucking aliens lead by a magic wielding Norse god - that list was pretty fucking exclusive.

“…not as bad as it looks.” The doctor’s voice filtered through his ears, pushing out whatever mess he was thinking about.

“I have _boobs.”_ He grimaced, “and I lost my _dick.”_ His face fell, “I liked my dick. It was attached to me.” 

“You never really used it anyway.” Natasha unhelpfully said. Tony snickered, then bit his lips when Clint shot him a glare. Bruce and Steve tried to at least look like they weren’t thinking about laughing.

“I _used_ it.” Clint muttered. 

Natasha made a face that clearly meant she disagreed, “Masturbating while thinking of Coulson does not count unfortunately.”

“HAH!” Tony exclaimed, Steve let out a snort, and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose if only to cover the smile he was trying to will down. 

“Okay, that’s it. Why- Why are you guys even here?” Clint asked the three men. 

“We were worried.” Steve answered with a shrug.

“We just thought you’d need moral support” Bruce added.

“I don’t have a meeting ‘til two, so I’m just killing time.” Tony waggled his eyebrows. 

“I want them out of here.” Clint told Natasha with a frown.

“They’re your friends. They just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Natasha reminded him.

“I met them _literally_ a few hours ago.” 

“And you saved the world with them. Now, shut up.” 

Clint crossed his arms and had a mini argument with himself when he couldn’t figure out whether to fold cross his arms over his boobs or under. In the end, he gave up and just laid down the examination table and groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “This sucks.” 

“Cheer up. Thor said this wasn’t permanent.” Natasha reminded him. “In the meantime, I’ll teach you how to use your assets to get you whatever you want.”

“You mean-”

“Yes, we’ll use the male ego against them.” 

“Ah. The most fragile thing in human history.”

There were a few sounds of affront, mostly from the other three, but Clint rolled his eyes at them, “Do you mind? We’re kind of having a girl moment here. Besides, it’s not like it isn’t true.” He told them with a huff.

“Also, I’ll teach you how to possibly seduce Coulson.”

“Okay. I’m in.” Clint didn’t miss a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/150102388916/my-friend-is-now-interning-at-that-same-company-i)


End file.
